What can go wrong?
by Robinsgirl92
Summary: Robin and Starfire are getting married! It's the week of the wedding and everything is all planned out.I mean, what could go wrong? As the titans face the most important week of their lives, many unexpected turns will make them reconsider that question. Can cyborg take the next step? Will Wally ever commit? Will Beast Boy finally fess up to Rae? AND will there be a wedding?
1. Chapter 1 Six months ago

**Character list**

Bruce Wayne… Robin's Family

Alfred Pennyworth

Galfore….. Starfire's Family

Beast Boy 22 … Groomsmen

Cyborg 26

Kid Flash 25

Connor 24

Raven 22….. Bridesmaids

Bee 23

Artemis 24

Megan 23

Robin/Dick Grayson 25 … Groom

Starfire/ Kori Anders 22 ….… Bride

Disclaimer: Yeah, I think we can all agree that I do not own the Teen Titans.

It was a snowy and freezing night in Jump City. Not only was it the coldest time of the year, but also Christmas. All the families in the city were gathering for the traditional dinners and opening of gifts at midnight, but one particular place differed.

"Really!? Even on Christmas you couldn't have made anything of Tofu substance? You suck tin man," said a bothered Beast boy.

"Man I ain't serving our guests trash for Christmas. What is wrong with you!" said Cyborg jokingly.

The house smelled of Turkey, mashed potatoes, Pumpkin and Apple Pies, and of Pine from the Christmas tree. All the Titans are gathered at the tower for the merriest time of the year. Titans East and the rest of the honorary titans gathered there along with a few members from the Justice League.

"Hey Sparky, where's bird boy and Starfire? " said Bee.

"The boy is giving her gift a little bit early. If you know what I mean…." He said with a wink.

Bee exploded with excitement. "AHHHH….they're getting married!" Before Cyborg could hush her everyone responded to Bee's outburst.

********************In the streets of Jump City***************

"Oh Robin, that was most enjoyable!" Starfire said as they exited the theatre where Robin took her to see "The Nutcracker."

"I'm glad you liked it star. But there's more to see...come on," he said to her while he took her hand and moved her to Jump City's Town Square. (Just picture Rockefeller Center in NYC).

Once there the couple of 5 years enjoyed their cups of hot chocolate, the semi empty ice skating rink and of course, each other.

"This has got to be one of my most memorable Christmases ever!" she said with much excitement that she began to glow.

With that said, the once cheery man began to run pale. He was ready, he knew it in his mind and heart that she is everything he could ever ask for and need in his life. Time and time again the thought crossed his mind; and after having a very interesting talk from Cyborg, he made his decision.

"Um star..." he stammered, and she looked into his crystal blue eyes.

"Yes robin?" she voiced with much curiosity.

'It's now or…..NOW! I cant ever imagine NEVER with her' he thought.

He took a deep breath and cupped her face.

"Princes Starfire of Tamaran," he said with a smirk, "it would do me a great honor and cause me so much happiness if you would accept me as your husband. Will you…marry me?" At that point time stood still….

'Did he just ask what I think he asked?' she thought in disbelief.

But then she noticed the nervous face he was starting to show for her long awaited answer. A smile began to break out across her face and tears welled in her eyes.

"Robin, it would be my utmost pleasure to become your wife."

And with that he grabbed her into a tight hug and swung her around in total bliss as bystanders clapped and cheered for their special moment.

Little did they know, that they had a long way to go before they reached the end of that aisle.

A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back! Ok so here's the delio...I've decided to do this story instead since my original story I had written by hand could definitely use some work before being published. And it will definitely be more serious than what I've written so far. But for now here is the 1st chapter to my latest story. I have an idea of what I want out of it, however, I am open to suggestions because the point is anything can go wrong at any time and point in our lives. Especially weddings, i'm sure. So if you guys have any experiences or ideas that can be used, feel free to inbox me or review :) So excited to be back at my happy place. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and remember, the more reviews the likely i'll update soon!


	2. Chapter 2: On our way

Disclaimer: I Don't own the teen titans, or young justice, OR the bioship, though that would be very nice. Anywho...on with the story!

"STAR! Are you girls ready yet? We have to be on our way, Bruce is expecting us by 5!" yelled a concerned, 25-year-old Nightwing.

Though his identity changed overtime, the old boy wonder still allows his teammates, and now future bride, to call him by his original title.

"Hold your ponies please, we will be ready momentarily," responded the bubbly alien princess. She knew that using her former way of speaking always tugged at him; hence the reason why she won the majority of their arguments.

And she was right again. The eager leader had no chouce but to wait. So he returned to the chores that lie ahead of him and the groomsmen.

"So Rob…I gotta ask," said a mischievous Wally West (aka: The Flash now) They men began to pick up the packed luggages and moving them to the elevator.

"What is it wally?" Robin responded less enthused. If he knows his best friend well, he was not going to like the question.

"How exactly did you manage to..ya know..POP the question?"

BINGO! That was the punch line he needed. Robin catching the underlying meaning turned in what little space they had and sent a death glare. Cyborg and Beast Boy broke into their fit of laughter. Connor was not too pleased, seeing as Starfire has come to be like his sister.

Wally at that point wished he'd had waited until they were off.

Connor, who was closest, sent a strong punch to the speedster's arm. His smile then broke out, and Robin nodded as a 'Thank You!'

"Oww...shit! Dude, that was a legitimate question!" Wally replied with a laugh, and rubbing his arm.

The elevator door opened and the men walked out on the top of the T-tower where the Bioship was awaiting.

" Yeah, some question you had. But I guess for that I have a legitimate reason to kick your ass…Wallace." Robin responded with a smirk.

Wally cringed at the sound of his name. The boys began to laugh again. This time, Connor joined in.

They dropped off the first set of luggages and headed back towards the elevator.

"Damn man, these girls are packing the whole tower!" said Cyborg.

"1 trip down, 4 more to go," responded Beast Boy with a huff, "Luckily Rave's not much of an issue, Remember what she took to Tokyo?"

*****************Back in Starfire's Room*********************

"And that is how he proposed to me," finished the exuberant Starfire as she looked down at the girls from the roof; a tendency of Tamaranian's whenever they are on their highest point of happiness.

All the girls were in their romantic high, with the exception of Raven. Always being the private kind, Raven kept her emotions well checked. Especially with her developing feelings towards a certain changeling; but for the sake of keeping her best friend happy she decided to join in.

"So….how are you feeling now that you only have a week?" she asked in an attempt to get in the conversation. She began to reapply her black eyeliner in Starfire's vanity mirror.

"Girl, do we really need to ask? I mean look at her, this girl has been eyeing boy wonder from day 1, and vice versa," replied Bee as she was adjusting her dress.

Megan and Artemis nodded in agreement, as they were finishing up getting ready.

Both girls, along with their guys, came down from the Justice League Headquarters to participate in the special occasion.

"So Raven…"spoke up the semi-serious blonde, Artemis. She was now beginning to blow-dry her hair.

"Yeah?" Raven responded loudly.

"What about you? Do you think Beast 'boy', will finally MAN up and ask you out?"

The pale skinned beauty suddenly went into shock mode, causing her power to surge the electrical wiring throughout the tower.

"AAAHHH!" screamed Artemis as the blow dryer sparked up. A black out was the result.

Down the hall you could here an irritated and booming voice.

"WHAT THE HEL….THAT'S IT! HAIR DRYERS HAVE GOT TO GO!" yelled Cyborg.

The girls couldn't help but laugh.

After another excruciating 30 minutes, they were all aboard the bioship.

"This is it star, we're on our way," Robin said, as he took Starfire's hand into his. She smiled blissfully in return, as they took off into the sunset.

A/N: Hello again! Sorry for taking so long. So on a side note, I understand that by this age Robin is Nightwing. I agree, and he is, BUT… I find it easier to write the story by using his name of Robin since he permits the team and of course his wifey to continue using his old name. Sorry if it's too confusing. If I get reviews and the majority get confused, I am willing to fix it. Hope you guys enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3:Sunday dinner at Wayne Manor

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, but I do own an imagination so yay!

It's 5:30 by the time the bridal party arrives at the esteemed Wayne Manor. But of course, the perks of being close to Dick Grayson….getting to enter through the Bat cave.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! DUDE! We're parking in the batcave.!" Said the over enthused beast boy.

"Down boy!" said Bee, cyborg snickered at her reference. Everyone exits the bioship, when finally a familiar voice reached the air.

"Master Dick, what a pleasure to see you all again. Well better late than never sir," said the heavy british accent of…

"AL!" Said Robin, and he approached and embraced his old guardian. Alfred blushed, and patted his back in return.

If there is something Robin always knew about Alfred is that even though he is very caring and formal, he is not one for much of the sentimental embraces; much like his adopted father, but less severe.

Everyone gathered around at this point, each carrying his or her luggages.

"Oh please do come in. We can all get settled once dinner is over. Master Bruce is waiting in the dining area. I'm afraid he is like one of those candy bar commercials, he's not the same when he's hungry," Alfred said with a chuckle. Everyone's laughter followed at the Snicker's commercial reference.

Once they all stepped out of the cold, and dark fortress, the group was welcomed by the smell of Alfred's cooking. The dining hall was only a few feet away from Bruce's office. (A.K.A Batcave entrance.)

Everyone continued through the doors and followed the smell into the grand dining room.

The walls were a mix of a dark red tinted wall paper, with cherry wood boarders reaching half way up the walls.

A very long table draped with a red tablecloth, 11 place settings, a beautiful crystal chandelier above their heads, and standing behind the main chair of the dining table, was none other than a brooding Bruce Wayne.

The group came to a stop at the sight of him: standing at 6ft. 3', midnight black hair, and piercing blue eyes, along with his usual black turtle neck and brown slacks.

"You're late," was the first thing heard out of the serious Mr. Wayne.

Time felt like it froze. About almost everyone by now knew of the relationship Robin carried with his adopted father.

After a few seconds, a small smile broke out.

"Well aren't you going to say hello to your father?" Bruce asked as he extended his hand.

Everyone released a deep sigh. Starfire released slightly at the grip she had on her fiancée's hand.

"Hey Bruce," answered Robin in a defeated way, as he walked up to shake his hand.

"My, my, what a lovely gesture between a father and son: a handshake. Why sir, don't smother the boy," said Alfred cheekily.

Bruce and Robin blushed, and by surprise, Raven giggled.

Beast Boy and the rest stared back at her.

"What?" She shrugged. Once the brief shock left, everyone said their hellos and took their seat.

Alfred then came around and served everyone Chicken Cordon Bleu, with mash potatoes, gravy, and steamed vegetables. Of course with the exception of Beast Boy, who had his veggie delight.

After an hour of wining and dining, the conversations dwindled down to the itinerary for the week leading to the nuptials.

"Dick, the tailor will be here for the Tux fittings by 11 tomorrow, so please try to be appropriate by the time he arrives," Bruce addressed the rest of the groom's party at this point.

"As for the ladies," continued Alfred, "a limo will arrive for you to take you to your dress fittings at around 11 as well. But of course, a special Breakfast will be provided prior, so please be at the patio by 10 ladies, so as to have an indulging and refreshing meal."

The girls squealed with excitement, minus Raven of course. A simple side smile was more her style.

"Now that that's settled, Alfred will lead you girls to the east wing," Bruce said to Starfire and the girls.

"And Dick," he said addressing his ward, "you know you're way around. Everybody get your rest, this is gonna be one hell of a week." And with that he retreated to his room.

At that point Robin walked over to his future Mrs.

"Hey baby," he took her hands into his, and gazed into her emerald eyes.

She responded with a brief kiss.

"Yes my love?" She blushed.

"I really want you to enjoy yourself as much as possible here, especially this week. I know Bruce can be intimidating, but…"

She lifted a finger to his lips, and shook her head.

"Robin, I may not have been around Bruce as often as any other couple should with their future in-laws, but we are not like other couples. So no explanation need be necessary."

"And that's why I'm marrying you," he smirked as he went in for a more passionate kiss.

All would have been great, had it not been that the rest of the wedding party surrounded them.

"Ahem…..ya'll are a beautiful couple and all, but we would really like to hit the hay soon," said Cyborg teasingly.

Bee gave him a nudge on his elbow before she reached up to give him his kiss goodnight.

"Goodnight sparky." And she sashayed to the hallway where the girls are waiting with Alfred now.

Cyborg kept shaking his head ad chuckled until he realized he was being watched.

Starfire and Robin both stared at him with the biggest, and goofiest grins.

"Man, don't even say a word. Come on before Wally and green bean break something. Good night Star!" Cyborg said as he starts to walk out the dining hall.

Starfire giggled as they finally followed Cyborg out the dining hall.

They gave each other one last kiss for the night and parted to the east and west wings of the Manor.

The rest of the night consisted of the girls unpacking, unwinding, and gossip. The boys on the other hand went straight to sleep; with the exception of Robin.

As he lay in bed, his thoughts wandered over the course of the week; and of course, Starfire.

The moonlight was shining through his window perfectly, just enough to provide light in his room.

'I can't believe this is it. In just 6 days, she will finally be my wife,' he thought. He smiled at the thought.

Both of them had been through plenty to have finally arrived at point they had reached.

And as he turned to his bedside table, he gazed into the frame he's had there ever since he arrived to the Wayne Manor.

'Just wish you guys could of met her. You'd have loved her too.'

The photo captured was of the young circus boy with his acrobat parents standing tall and proud waving at the camera.

He then turned over, and let his body drift into night as his lids got heavier and heavier.

Things are only getting started.

A/N: Hey everyone! Yes I know, shocker. After so long I finally posted chapter 3. Like I said in my previous story, I intend to finish my stories. They may take some time to get through, but one way or another, I will finish it. Just bare with me though haha. You know, life sometimes just happens. I'm not gonna lie, I was beginning to lose my inspiration again, but sometimes, you just need to take a pause/ time out to figure out where you want to go. And that's where I am at this point. So I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and also hope my writing is progressing as I continue to write. So please everyone, leave reviews. I find them very helpful. Just don't be rude please. There is a fine line between bashing people's work and constructive criticism. I prefer the latter.


	4. Chapter 4: Monday,5 more days

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans, or Young Justice, or Comic Con tickets :'( But eventually! ( for comic on tickets that it) lol ANYWAYS...on with the reading.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Eyes opening wide at the loud banging of the wooden door, Robin arose in his usual crime fighting stance. Only to realize where he was.

"YO ROB!" yelled an exasperated Cyborg.

He sighed in frustration, as he rubbed the rest of his sleep off his eyes.

"What!?" he retorted back, as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Dude, we're gonna get our asses handed to us, look at your clock," answered Beast Boy this time.

He turned to the alarm clock on the opposite night stand. It read: 10:55 a.m.

"OH SHI-"

On the French-style patio of the manor, a glowing Starfire and the rest of the bridal party were finishing up the last bits of their Breakfasts.

"Oh man, that breakfast was amazin'. And the best part of it…I don't even feel a gut!" said a satisfied Bee as she lightly tapped her stomach.

Alfred came around to begin collecting their dishes.

"I find that, young ladies would be more comfortable and much happier trying on dresses on a full and satisfied stomach, rather than no food or much worse… cranky from an expanded waistline."

The girls nodded in agreement. And Raven, surprisingly again, giggled. Along with Megan and Bee.

"Ooo Alfred, look at you… such a smart man when it comes to ladies. Maybe you can give those bozos a tip or two," chimed in Artemis.

Alfred blushed as he picks up her plate, "My dear, I've served Master Wayne for an immense amount of years, and even he still requires enlightening from time to time."

The girls all laughed, as they took their last sips of coffee and herbal teas and headed back inside the manor to gather at the foyer.

As they approach the grand foyer, everything happened rather quickly. The groomsmen and Robin appeared breathless down the stairs, just as Bruce walked in to greet them all. And as per usual, Alfred came in gracefully.

"Good morning gentlemen. I hope you all had a good night's rest. Now it's time to get down to business. Please follow me to the guest house, Gustavo ought to be there by now," said Bruce.

He then turned to the girls.

"Ladies, enjoy yourselves and we will see you all tonight at dinner."

The boys immediately followed Bruce after giving a quick glance to their girls and waved as they left them behind like scolded children.

"Well then ladies, your chariot awaits," said Alfred as he led the girls towards the garage to the limo.

**An hour later with the groomsmen….**

"WOAH WOAH WOAH….Rob what the hell man! Your dude here, Mr. Gazebo or whatever is really getting a bit too close!" wined an embarrassed beast boy with his hands between his legs staring to his right at Robin.

"GUSTAVO! My name is Gustavo, now hold still before I stick you green one!" retorted the angry Italian tailor.

The men all broke out in laughter at the underlying meaning behind Gustavo's retort. Bruce was the only one, along with the tailor, to not be laughing.

"S' not funny," said an irate Beast boy, as an exasperated Gustavo went back to measuring the inseam.

" Aw come on man, the faster you relax, the smoother this will go," chimed in Wally, as he adjusted his tie around his collar in the mirror.

Gustavo caught on to the little inside jokes the guys were playing, and he was not amused. He "accidentally" pierced through the wrong side of the material.

"AGH!" yelled beast boy in pain.

Cyborg and Robin broke out in hysterical laughter. Not long after Connor joined in. Bruce couldn't resist a smirk, which of course was at his discretion, as he was buttoning his tailored suit jacket by the other full length mirror.

"AHH MAN… WOOO, ya'll are dicks… hehe,"said Cyborg, recovering from his laugh attack by wiping a tear from his eye. By this time, he was fully dressed in his suite.

"Ok BB, just so we can finish this the hell up faster, think of it this way: just picture raven taking your inseam measurement instead," Robin said.

Beast Boy began to blush profusely.

And as if a light bulb turned on, a sly smile broke out and he cheekily replied:

"You might want to stand back Gustebo, things are about to get tight around here," as he gave a little thrust at the tailor face.

The guys began to holler again. Making it hard for them to finish trying on their tailored suites. At this point Gustavo rolled his eyes at the immaturity of his clients, while Bruce on the other hand gave in and actually laughed.

The guys fell silent at that rare sound.

"What!?" asked Bruce, as he was coming down from his brief fit of laughter.

The guys looked at each other, then at Bruce. They smiled slyly at him. Robin's was probably the biggest of them all.

Things will never be the same.

**Mean while with the Bridal Party….**

After a 45-minute drive from the Manor to the fashion district of Gotham, the girls finally arrived at the elegant wedding gown store, La Boutique Princesse Mariee. (**Translation:** The Princess Bridal Boutique.)

The front of the building seemed to shine the most, even in the city that's known for it's constant gloom. The girls all gathered inside where they were welcomed by the receptionist.

"Hello, do you have an appointment?" the receptionist, by the name of Victoria, said from behind her desk. Appearing rather bored at that.

Starfire spoke up.

"Yes, I believe Mr. Wayne called in the-"

The receptionist's eyes grew wider.

"Oh my! Mr. Wayne sent you?! Oh why didn't you say so," she immediately stood to guide the girls to their private area for their party.

Artemis and Raven rolled their eyes at the swoony receptionist, while bee and Megan found it funny how Bruce's name causes such an instant reaction.

Starfire was left dumbfounded at how she was interrupted, but decided to shake it off and follow the lady.

The girls were welcomed with the smell of lavender as they entered an elegantly dressed room, with a decorative theme similar to Marie Antoinette: the vintage chaises, floral vases, and a grand chandelier at the center of the room, with a round sitting area beneath it.

In center of that sitting area is a table covered in sweets, from purple macaroons and fresh fruit to chocolate dipped strawberries paired with red Zinfadel Wine.

"Oh.. my…GOSH!" Megan and Bee began to jump with excitement.

Starfire looked around the room with wide eyes. She felt like she had reached cloud 9. Never had she been around so much luxury and elegance during all her time on earth. Nor had she seen so many shiny crystal-like items in one room when she was back home.

"Ok ladies, please feel at home. Our designer and her assistant will be here momentarily," said receptionist Victoria as she closed the door behind her.

"Man! This making me want to get married," laughed Artemis.

Everyone knows that Artemis, like Raven, is a bit more reserved on topics such as that of matrimony. But then again, it's understandable since she is dating a person who can literally run faster than you can say Commitment.

Megan and Bee laughed even harder.

"And what exactly is so hilarious?" Artemis immediately crossed her arms with a stern look. She already knew what was coming.

"Girl, chill, you know we don't mean anything by it. It's just, well…your with Wally. I mean, is that even an option?"

Artemis finally giving in, sighed deeply.

"Actually, we've been talking," she went on to say.

All the girls gathered even closer with their treats to listen to this possibly miraculous revelation. Even raven stopped from taking a sip of her wine.

But suddenly…

"Hello there," said an elderly and petite woman.

"My name is Claire. I am the designer of your gown as requested by Mr. Wayne. We have it ready for your deary. My assistant is bringing it in right now."

And at that moment that the svelte, golden blonde woman entered the room, time stood still.

Raven's face went into shock, as well as Bee's. Starfire's was beyond any recognition of all facial expressions. In a cartoon world, she can be seen doing cartwheels with X's over her eyes.

"Here you are Miss Claire. Will this be fine?," asked Kitten Moth to her boss, as she directly went to place the gown in place, not even realizing to whom she brought it to.

Megan and Artemis were the only ones in the room confused, but managed to get the intensity of the moment based off the vibes the three other girls were giving.

At last, those piercing blue eyes clashed with the emerald ones as a flashback of the prom came immediately hitting her like a sack of bricks.

"Is everything alright Kitten dear?" Claire asked, concerned with the shocked expression of her employee.

"Yes Miss Claire, just fine," she said through gritted teeth. "I'll be back in a few ladies." And she swiftly walked right back out that door.

The room was silent.

"Ok dearies, next we'll bring in the bridesmaid dresses, but first, lets give the bride her moment shall we," said Claire as she tried to figure out what was happening, yet, trying to get her appointment done with.

"Raven.. was that…is she.." stammered Starfire as she finally got the words to speak.

Raven just nodded.

A disturbing, numbing feeling occurred in the center of Starfire's stomach, and she did not like one bit of that moment.

"Don't mind her Starfire. If you do, you'll only let her ruin this experience for you," said Raven. Starfire nodded in agreement and followed Claire to the fitting area of the room.

In the time Starfire followed Claire, Kitten only returned to snear at the bridesmaids.

"Oh would you look at that, you're all out of wine. I guess I'll bring some more to you wino bitches," Kitten said with the last part being under her breath.

"Oh uh uh, girl what the hell did you say?!" Bee stood up from the seat. By then the obnoxious girl disappeared.

Raven simply shook her head, while trying to maintain a peaceful state mind. She was beginning to sense the presence of her irritated emotion.

The doors to the fitting room opened. Starfire looked radiant in her gown. It was something unexpected, yet perfectly fit for the alien princess. She had grown fond of classic touches, such as lace and royal swirl designs.

The bridal dress is pure white, and has a sweetheart neckline, with the straps wrapped around her shoulders, creating an illusion of an open back. The backside has a low v, covered in silky tulle with intricate buttons by her spine. The lacy design is trailing beautifully behind her into a mermaid style skirt.

Everyone was speechless. Even Raven couldn't help but admire the sight of her best friend's wedding dress.

"Woow! You look gorgeous Starfire!" said Megan. All the girls (minus Raven) began to giggle and jump with excitement.

Starfire began to get even more excited about the fact that Robin would be her husband in a few days. As she was raising her hands as if ready to float again, the most shocking, and unexpected thing happened.

Full Glasses, of what appeared to be red wine this time, fell as if in slow motion. Time froze, and as quickly as Starfire's excitement came, it immediately disappeared into a face of horror and embarrassment.

The girls' faces also changed to shock, and suddenly anger once it dawned on them what had actually happened.

Kitten stood there quietly, yet her face shouted loud and clear that this was no accident. She was standing very close to Starfire holding a now empty silver tray. Claire came running in as soon as the crash of the glasses occurred.

"OH MY! What happened!? " Claire looked horrified as well at her bridal design being covered in the sinful liquid to wedding gowns.

"I – I didn't- it was…. an accident!" Starfire managed to stammer.

Giant red stains covered the classical gown. Claire stood there in shock as her hands covered her face.

Tears were welling up in Starfire's eyes. Raven's hair was beginning to slowly lift as if a breeze was stirring, while she starred at the unremorseful foe.

"Oh Miss Claire, it was awful. I simply brought these young ladies new refreshments and suddenly bridezilla here turned round and spilled them. I'm sorry but I do recall we have a damage policy like every other store Maam."

"THAT WAS ON PURPOSE!" said an angry Artemis.

"My dear, I'm afraid Miss Moth here is correct. We cannot do refunds, nor can we make adjustments to this dress. The best we can do is try to remove the stains, but of course at an additional cost."

"You know what Miss Claire, that wont be necessary. I don't understand what kind of establishment you run here, but employees like her are big mistake," snapped Bee.

"Excuse me miss, but your rash commentaries are very inappropriate. The staff we employ here are personally selected by professionals. And if it weren't for the request of Mr. Wayne, I would prefer not to have served such a rambunctious group of girls such as your selves. Now, if you do not like our services, and we are no longer required, I must now ask you to leave. Good day," Miss Claire retorted, as she pointed to the door.

"Screw this man," Said Artemis, as she quickly gathered the purses.

A pale, and trembling Starfire went with Raven to collect her clothes so they can immediately leave the premises.

Megan shook her head disappointed; the girls were out the door.

Once outside the establishment, a crying Starfire called Alfred to pick them up.

Artemis suddenly had an idea.

"Sweetie, everything will be okay. We actually know someone who can help us out," Artemis reassured the crying bride, as she pointed to Megan and herself. Megan smiled as she remembered.

Starfire nodded as she hung up with Alfred.

Within a few hours, everyone was once again at the large dinner table. The boys seemed more refreshed than the girls.

It wasn't long until the men picked up these vibes of annoyance from their ladies.

"So I spoke with management of that line of establishment, and everything is as it should be Princess. Those two women are no longer employed there," Bruce's booming voice entered the room as he hung up the phone.

"Oh Mr. Wayne, I am truly sorry. It wasn't my intention for so much trouble," a blushing Starfire replied. A bit of guilt tinged at her chest. She for a fact dislikes Kitten with a passion, but never would she have thought she be the cause of someone losing their job.

Bruce simply gave her a nod in reassurance, and walked back out of the room.

"Girl, you need to stop saying sorry and feeling bad. That stupid Bit- I mean rude lady had it coming to her hehe," Bee had refrained her vulgar word at the sight of Alfred shaking his head from across the room.

Cyborg caught sight of that and began to silently laugh. Bee's own glare immediately stung him as he swiftly shoved the last spoonful of his mashed potatoes.

Everyone got up and began to head out to their respective rooms, along with Alfred.

Robin was in a zoned out state at his seat. Starfire knew he was not happy. She was beginning to feel even worse at the fact that everyone was caring, yet disturbed by the incident. She didn't want others to stress over something she felt was her problem to deal with.

"Robin," Starfire called to him.

"Hmm?" he finally broke out of his thoughtful trance.

She walked over to him and reached for his hands. He followed along and took them as he stood up to meet her face.

"I think we should all go to bed. Please don't fret over this anymore love. I'll be fine…now," she said with a smile.

Robin returned one of his own as his hand reached into her silky reddish hair.

" Baby, I'm just mad that they treated you so bad. That is humiliating and uncalled for," he said, sounding bummed that he could not defend his woman against these pack of wolves he's grown up to unfortunately meet and know.

She just stared into his azure eyes in adoration of his affections, even under that rough exterior he usually puts for everyone.

They both began to walk out of the dinner hall when they heard the last of the voices from the group.

"Luckily, the girls called Zatanna. She said she'd take care of it, and maybe tweak it just a bit. No sense in having any style of theirs after this," Raven was heard saying to Beast boy, as they both started walking together. And what it appeared from far away was their hands connected in the center.

'There is definitely something going on there, and these two haven't said a word about it yet,' Starfire and Robin both thought.

They both stared at each other at that thought and smiled.

"Goodnight fare princess," Robin said mockingly. He knows how much it ticks her when he gets too mushy.

She laughed and attempted to lightly smack his arm.

"Oh sweet of dreams prince of nights," she beamed. She knew that the cheesier she said it, the slight glance at his discomfort would show. She was right. He blushed deeply.

And with a quick kiss, they both went their own ways to catch up on some rest. Both hoping this would be the only bump they'd have this week. Boy, are they wrong.

A/N: Sorry (x1000) I really hope you guys haven't given up just yet. I did make a promise that I would complete the story, and so this journey still continues. I will be graduating with my Bachelor's degree next Saturday, and so you can only imagine the workload I've had these past few months. Especially building up my portfolio. SO….I hope this chapter was thick enough to make up for lost time. I was really trying to make it as long as possible. I hope you all enjoy, and if you're still sticking around, look out for what's to come. Oh, and please, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I really want to know where I stand with my writing and the story guys. It means a lot. As mentioned before, constructive criticism is cool, just no bashing. Much appreciated. Enjoy!


End file.
